Father
by JudyNFran
Summary: The day his father is to come home, Yami Bakura shares his consern with his host over his father's behavior towards him. [PedoIncest implied.]


Note/Warning: This fic deals with unpleasent topics like inscest and pedophilia as well. Please do not read if you do not like mention of that sort of thing. There is no actual sexual content on screen but there is mention of events.

* * *

**_"Father"_**

'Your dad's a bloody pervert.'

"Eh?" Bakura asked, pausing in the middle of stirring the pan of rice and meat on the oven.

'You heard me, he's a bloody pervert. Freaking pedophile too."

Bakura blinked before resuming his cooking, hand a little unsteady a moment before finding it's grove again. "Don't be silly, he's just affectonate," he smiled.

"Affectionate? Ha! He grabbed your god damned ass last time he was home!"

"He did not..." Bakura countered with a frown. "He was just hugging me."

"Please. And I suppose the bedtime fondling is just him tucking you in at night?"

"Ring-kun!" Bakura exclaimed, grip on the spoon tightening. "Why are you suddenly being like this! Tousan will be home any moment now and you're--"

'It's BECAUSE he's coming home, idiot!' Yami Bakura snapped. 'The only reason he's still living is because that asshole Yuugi knocked the wind out of me before he showed up last time!'

Bakura paled slightly. "You wouldn't---"

'Like hell I wouldn't!' Yami Bakura returned. 'Consider this fair warning, Yadonushi. If he touches you again, he's monster bait.'

"You can't..." Bakura's hand was trembling now.

'You wouldn't put up with me if I touched you like that, why do you think I'm gonna let him get away with it?'

"It's not the same!" Bakura replied, voice getting louder and more upset. "And it's not like that! Tousan would never do something like that to me! He's just being affectionate!"

There was a sullen silence for a long moment before Yami Bakura spoke again. 'I won't let anyone hurt you. You're mine, and mine alone,' he said in a voice that was harsh, yet kind at the same time. 'Remember that...'

"Tousan doesn't hurt me..." Bakura protested, voice almost a whisper.

The hisses and pops of the cooking food were he only sound for a long moment until there was the scratch of keys in the lock. "Ryou? I'm home!"

"Tousan!" Bakura exclaimed happily, almost bounding over and giving his father a large, enthusiastic hug. "Welcome home!" he said happily.

His father's arms tightened around him and the man gave a soft, relaxed sigh. "I missed you, Ryou," he said, pulling away slightly to look at his son with a soft smile. "You're looking more and more like your mother each passing day," he said, gently stroking Bakura's hair.

The pale boy gave a soft, embarrassed laugh. "Dinner's almost ready," he smiled, playfully nuzzling against the touch. "I made your favorite."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful," the man smiled, hand resting on Bakura's cheek. "Ryou..." he said, eyes looking a bit distant as his other hand began slowly sliding lower down the boy's back. "Let's wait dinner a little."

"Eh?" Bakura blinked. "But it's almost--"

The taller man placed a finger over his son's lips, gently shushing him. "It can wait..." he said. "Everything can wait for us."

"Eh? To-- tousan..." Bakura stammered, starting to get a bit nervous. "What--"

Again, the soft finger as Bakura's father began slowly leaning in. "You even sound like her," he murmured, face getting closer and closer. "So much like her..."

The pale boy froze, eyes wide for a moment before narrowing darkly. There was a swift blur of motion as Yami Bakura grabbed his host's father's hair and yanked his head back, his eyes nearly burning with anger and hatred as the room around them faded into swirling Darkness.

"No one..." he hissed, Ring glowing brightly. "NO ONE touches him... BATSU GEEMU!"

Bakura blinked, finding himself standing in the kitchen, spoon in hand. "What was I--- Ahh!" he exclaimed, seeing the almost smoldering ruins of his dinner. "Aaah, how could I have spaced out like that!" he lamented, turning off the heat. He paused, looking at the pan of blackened food. Something... There was something...

His eyes began to water slightly and he rubbed them dry, giving a small laugh. "Getting that upset over burnt food," he chastised himself, dumping out the remains into the garbage. "Maybe I should just rest a bit before trying again," he mused, turning to head towards his bedroom. He paused a moment, looking at the table where a single place setting rested, feeling almost as if something was wrong. Again, that overwhelming feeling of loss...

He shook his head. "Don't be so silly," he sighed, rubbing his eyes again. He just needed to get his mind off the disaster of dinner, that was all. So strange for it to be affecting him so much, after all, it wasn't as if he had been cooking for anyone, right?

Right?

Yami Bakura sighed, leaning back against the nothingness of Bakura's mind. It was better this way... no memories of what had happened, no trace of the body...

He looked down at the small, blue haired Monster World figure in his hand a long moment before calmly snapping the head off and tossing it away.


End file.
